Drunk On You
by lellathellama
Summary: Post-canon. Kurt rejoins Cheerios and doesn't tell Blaine. When Blaine finds out, he is.. pleasantly surprised. One-shot.


Blaine knew about Kurt's past. In the months before they officially started dating, they spent every free minute getting to know each other; their hobbies, their favourite things, the usual. So, when Kurt told Blaine that he used to be a cheerleader, Blaine was surprised, but he was fine with it.

Secretly though, he was _way_ more than fine. The image of Kurt in a tight-fitting cheerleader uniform, moving his hips and flaunting his flexibility helped him along more nights than he cared to mention. Blaine knew that Kurt still had the outfit, every time he asked Kurt to show him, Kurt simply shook his head and laughed. _One day, _he thought to himself every time he caught a glimpse of the red stripes as Kurt rummaged through his closet. He _knew _he would get Kurt into that suit, even if it meant puppy eyes for a week straight. He would get Kurt into that suit if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Blaine strolled over to Kurt's locker as he did every morning, the corners of his mouth turned down in a slight pout. The past few weeks, Kurt had been acting strangely; turning down dates, saying he was too busy to study with Blaine, always driving his own car to school. After virtually no contact over the weekend whatsoever, Blaine decided that it was time to figure out what was going on. He picked up his pace, and strode down the hall, mind brainstorming exactly what he was going to say.<p>

However, all thoughts of saying _anything _were shot to hell when he rounded the corner and caught his first glimpse of Kurt since Friday.

Kurt. Standing there.

In a Cheerios uniform.

Blaine was pretty sure his mind blanked, nothing running through his head but _holyshitholyshitholyshit _because _wow. _The uniform fit snugly, accentuating all the right places and the colours went perfectly with Kurt's skin tone and Blaine found himself getting light headed and decided that he needed to breathe again. He sucked in a breath, and walked the final steps to Kurt's locker. He leaned up against the cool metal, and found himself unable to talk. Kurt glanced over, and smirked at the look on Blaine's face.

"Hey, Blaine!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"I...h-uh... hi." Blaine internally smacked himself at his lack of coherency. _Get a grip, Anderson!_ He gulped, and continued, his voice barely audible, "So um... where-where've you been the past couple of weeks?" He tried to keep his eyes focused on Kurt's, he really did, but the tight fabric was showing off Kurt's arms and chest spectacularly, and he found his eyes trailing downwards before he could help himself. Kurt giggled, and placed a finger under Blaine's chin, directing it back upwards.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't catch it," Kurt teased. Blaine cleared his throat and tried again.

"Why are you wearing that uniform?" he blurted instead, cringing at how the words seemed to have changed without his permission. Kurt giggled and lifted his finger from Blaine's chin, dragging it slightly across the skin before pulling it to his side.

"What, you don't like it?" he asked, turning for effect. It was then that Blaine realized he never wanted to kiss Sue Sylvester's feet as much as he did in that moment. He wanted to reach out and grip Kurt's ass _so badly, _and cursed the hallway full of their peers. Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine and _winked, _and dammit he knew what he was doing. He was doing it on _purpose._

"No! N-no I um, I really like it. Like, I really really like it. It's very, um... nice. I like it," Blaine finished lamely. "So um... why are you wearing it. Not that I don't like it!" he assured, "but just... why?"

Kurt smiled shyly and grabbed his books from his locker, closing it and walking away, indicating that Blaine should follow. Blaine was immediately on his heels, and Kurt began talking. "So, first I have to say, I'm sorry for all the cancelled dates. Coach Sylvester wanted me to stay late to catch up on the routine for today, and I figured in the end, you'd like this better than a movie night, anyways," Kurt finished with a smile.

"So wait... you're back on Cheerios?" Blaine attempted to clarify.

Kurt nodded excitedly. "Yup!"

"Wait.. today? What's today? What do you mean 'catch up for today'?" Blaine's mind was processing things a lot slower than usual, but he couldn't be blamed. He was too busy staring at his extremely sexy boyfriend in a_ cheerleading suit. _

Kurt grinned slyly. "Let's just say that you'll get to see how flexible I _really_ am, say... 4th period?" He trailed his fingers along Blaine's neck before pulling to a stop in front of him. "Oh, and I suggest you... wear a longer sweater," he commented, eyes flickering down to the front of Blaine's jeans before he turned into the classroom they had stopped next to. _When did that happen?_ "Bye, Blaine!"

Blaine watched him stride into the classroom, and then fell against the wall behind him. His hands went to his knees, and his head slammed back against the wall.

"Oh sweet jesus," he groaned.

Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day couldn't have gone slower, in Blaine's opinion. Classes that he usually enjoyed seemed to drag on, his teachers droning about something that today, he could honestly care less about. Kurt wasn't at lunch, which only frustrated Blaine further. Finally, <em>finally, <em>fourth period came, and Blaine was literally bouncing in his seat. He heard the announcement that requested all athletes and Cheerios head down to the gymnasium to prepare for the assembly. The various boys in letterman jackets stood in his class, and walked out the door, leaving it open. Blaine watched them go, counting down the seconds until the rest of the students were released as well. Suddenly, Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a head popping through their door, shooting a quick wink in his direction before popping back out and continuing down the hallway. All heads in the class turned to look at him inquiringly, and he blushed, but only partly from embarrassment. He honestly had no idea how he would make it through this assembly.

As he waited, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached down and pulled it from his pocket, doing his best to shield it under the desk. 1 new message. He clicked it, and read,

_From: Kurt_

_You excited? ;)_

Blaine read the message and fought down a shiver, before quickly typing out a response.

_From: Blaine_

_You have no idea. _

It was a few minutes before his phone buzzed again, and the students were already getting called out to the gymnasium when it did.

_From: Kurt_

_Good._

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in the bleachers, leg bouncing impatiently as he waited for the cop onstage to wrap up his speech on drinking and driving. Or was it <em>texting<em> and driving... Blaine had no clue. All he knew was that when the lights dimmed and Figgins welcomed the Cheerios to the stage, he'd never been more attentive. It felt like every atom of his being was focused on this performance. The lights turned completely black, and then-

"_I'm bringing sexy back."_

No. Fucking. Way.

Blaine watched, mesmerized, as Kurt stepped out from the triangle of Cheerios, strutting to the centre of the gym. A spotlight fell to him as he stopped, and the others behind him began to dance. Blaine couldn't believe it. There was no way god was this giving. He continued to watch as Kurt strutted around the room, swaying his hips and dancing against the other Cheerios as he sang. Every now and then, there was a girl tossed into the air in the background of the performance, but Blaine played her no attention. His attention was focused directly on Kurt.

"_Dirty babe _

_You see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave"_

Kurt held his wrists together, before throwing a smirk and a wink into the audience, suspiciously close to where Blaine was sitting. Kurt definitely knew what he was doing. And he was enjoying every second of it.

"_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave"_

Idly, Blaine wondered how on earth Coach Sylvester got away with half of the song choices she did, but it slipped immediately from his mind as Kurt began moving his hips in a way that should have been illegal, but Blaine was _so _thankful it wasn't.

"_It's just that no one makes me feel this way" _

Just as someone in the back of the group shouted "_Take 'em to the chorus!", _Kurt strode back into the formation to participate in the complicated choreography with the rest of the team. It involved a lot of body rolls, a lot of hip swinging, and many more things that Blaine could literally only describe as _sex. _Blaine felt himself growing hard in his jeans, and was infinitely glad he brought his messenger bag along with him. He tried to place it as inconspicuously as possible on his lap, without taking his eyes off the performance.

The routine continued, and Blaine felt his face grow hotter. Images of him and Kurt, desperate and sweaty, with Kurt showing just how flexible he is, kept making their way into Blaine's head. Kurt jumped into the air and did the splits, and Blaine had to cover his mouth to keep from groaning out loud. He was so torn, unsure of whether or not he wanted this performance to end, or to keep going forever. Kurt kept throwing glances in Blaine's direction, and Blaine was sure the looks got dirtier and more teasing each time he looked, as though he was thinking the same things in his mind, as well.

"_You ready?_

_You ready?"_

The song closed and the lights fell. All was silent before someone (probably Jacob) stood and started cheering madly, the rest of the student body following shortly after. Blaine, however, was rooted to his spot, trying to get his brain to function again. _Holy hell. _He'd be lying if he said it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Images of Kurt, sweating, muscles flexing below the fitted outfit, kept popping into his mind. Finally, he forced his legs to work, and he stood, holding his bag in front of his crotch. He made his way down the risers and to the door of the auditorium, rushing out and heading towards the locker rooms. He stood outside the door, hearing the chatter and giggling and cheering coming from inside them. One by one, the Cheerios exited, and Blaine had to wait a few more minutes before the one that he'd been waiting for stepped through the doorway, huge grin in place.

"So, what did you think?" Kurt asked innocently. His face was still shiny with sweat and he was still wearing his Cheerios uniform and Blaine couldn't help himself. He glanced around quickly at the thankfully empty hallway before placing his hands on Kurt's hips, forcing him against the wall next to the locker room door. He pressed his body up against Kurt's, and moved his mouth to Kurt's ear.

"Is the locker room empty?" he asked, ignoring Kurt's question. Kurt's grin widened slightly.

"Why do you think I took so long?" he replied, smiling coyly. Blaine growled, deep in his throat. He moved Kurt off the wall and pushed him against the door, forcing it open and walking them backwards until Kurt's back collided with a row of lockers. Kurt winced slightly, but his pupils were darkened with lust. The second Kurt's back hit the lockers, Blaine crashed their lips together forcefully, teeth clanging together. Kurt moaned, and pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, who eagerly responded. They kissed for what felt like forever, hands roaming, squeezing, teasing, and _fuck _if it wasn't the hottest thing Blaine had ever experienced. Finally it wasn't enough anymore, and Blaine's hands moved to the hem of Kurt's shirt, pushing it up slightly. Kurt moaned, and his fingers dug into Blaine's back. Blaine could feel Kurt hard against his thigh, and he pushed forward slightly, giving Kurt the friction he had been searching for. Kurt tore his mouth from Blaine's with a cry and threw his head back, slamming it against the lockers.

Blaine pushed his hands further up Kurt's shirt, exploring the smooth muscles of his stomach and chest with his fingertips, while still rocking forward against Kurt's fully hard cock. Kurt attached his lips to Blaine's neck, biting and sucking and laving his tongue over the sore spot. Blaine repositioned himself and groaned when his and Kurt's cocks rubbed together through their clothes. Blaine leaned forward and breathed hot against Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver.

"Kurt-" he panted, "watching you up there, _fuck _I'm lucky I didn't come right then. How -_ah- _ how is it possible to be so sexy." Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's chest down to his ass, squeezing Kurt's cheeks before forcing him forward harder, slamming their hips together. Kurt gulped and began breathing harder, heart pounding hard in his chest, hard enough that Blaine could feel it from where their bodies were pressed together. Kurt's hands were wrapped around Blaine's shoulders, fingers pressing hard into his shoulder blades, and Blaine knew there would be marks left because of it, but he didn't care.

Kurt began rolling his hips more frantically into Blaine's, and Blaine could tell he was close by the way he began whining. He opened his eyes to see Kurt's face flushed and sweaty, eyes squeezed shut, trying to fight off his orgasm to make it last just a bit longer. Kurt was gasping for air, his head thrown back. Blaine dove in and sucked on the exposed skin of Kurt's neck, nipping and pressing open-mouthed kisses anywhere his mouth could reach. Kurt's thrusts were becoming erratic, and Blaine didn't want it to be over - no matter how much he ached for release- so he pulled backed. Kurt whined, reaching forward blindly to try and pull Blaine back into his grip, but it was useless. His eyes shot open, the blue surrounding his pupils almost completely gone.

"Blaine, what the hell," Kurt panted. "I was- so close. Please, Blaine, I _need _you."

Blaine nodded, swallowing. "I know," he replied, trying to calm his breathing. "But I want to taste you."

Kurt groaned and nodded eagerly, reaching his hands out to catch Blaine's wrists and pull him forward. Blaine allowed him to pull him forward and then dropped to his knees, hands flying to the waistband of Kurt's pants.

"Fuck, Kurt. You have no idea how hot you look in this uniform." Blaine tucked his fingers into the waistband, slowly inching them and Kurt's briefs down in one go. Kurt gasped as the cool air hit his swollen cock. "All day, Kurt, I wanted to suck you off so badly," Blaine whispered, voice hoarse. Kurt nodded.

"Then do it," he encouraged, hands flying to Blaine's hair. Blaine took Kurt's cock in hand, and slowly pressed his tongue against the tip. Kurt gasped and bucked his hips forward. Blaine chuckled. He took the tip between his lips, letting his tongue explore as he moved his mouth further down. He reached up with his other hand to roll Kurt's balls in his hand, massaging gently, one finger reaching back to press against Kurt's perineum. Kurt's grip tightened in Blaine's hair, and Blaine began bobbing his head. He sucked hard, using his hand to cover anything that he couldn't reach with his mouth. Blaine took a deep breath through his nose, and pushed himself down further, feeling the tip of Kurt's cock brush against the back of his throat and fighting the urge to gag. He pulled off and repeated, his one hand working in sync with his mouth and the other reaching back to press a finger against Kurt's hole. Kurt's hips began bucking wildly, and Blaine let him do it, let Kurt fuck into his mouth with as much enthusiasm as Kurt could muster. At first, Blaine tried to use his tongue to run along the underside, to rub up the sides of Kurt's cock, just the way Kurt liked it, but he realized it was no use and just allowed Kurt to continue fucking his mouth, allowed himself to be used.

Blaine could tell Kurt was drawing nearer to the edge as his hips sped up and became more erratic. Blaine pulled back quickly and was met with a whine of displeasure, but he quickly sucked a finger into his mouth, getting it wet, before wrapping his lips back around Kurt's cock and moving his now wet finger to Kurt's ass, pushing it through the tight ring of muscle. Kurt stilled, and then he was coming, hard and hot down Blaine's throat as he shuttered and whimpered and his hole clenched around Blaine's finger. Blaine swallowed eagerly, not allowing one drop to escape from his lips. As Kurt came down from his ecstasy, he pulled out of Blaine's mouth, whining at the sensitivity. Blaine pulled his finger from Kurt's ass and used his other hand to reach down and palm himself through his jeans. It only took a few squeezes and he was shouting out his own ecstasy, body convulsing. There were stars behind his eyelids and it took him a second to blink them away, slinking to lean against the lockers as he calmed down. He looked to his left and saw that Kurt had dropped down as well, uniform pants pulled back in place. Blaine reached out weakly for his bag, grabbing it from where he'd dumped it on the ground. He dug through it and pulled out his spare pants, thankful for the tip Kurt had given him at the beginning of the year. He pulled off his own sticky jeans and underwear and replaced them with the new pants, before looking over and seeing Kurt watching him with admiring eyes and a slight smile.

"Enjoying the view?" he inquired teasingly.

"Of course," Kurt replied, sated. "You have a very nice ass."

Blaine laughed and settled on the floor again next to Kurt, pulling Kurt into a tight embrace. Kurt sighed and let his head fall against Blaine's chest, looping his arms around Blaine's middle. "Blaine that was... wow," he stated. Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah. Wow," he agreed. "But can you blame me? Have you _seen _yourself in that outfit?"

Kurt giggled and tightened his grip around Blaine's waist. "I know. I figured you might like it. That's why I saved it for a surprise. Sorry for being such a jerk these past few weeks, though." Blaine playfully swatted Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey. This _totally _made up for it. Like, I completely forgot about everything the second I saw you in that uniform. _God, _you're perfect."

"Hmm, perfect, am I? Am I not usually this perfect?" Kurt teased.

"No, you're always perfect. That uniform just helps... show off every perfect thing about you," Blaine stated. Kurt laughed and slapped Blaine's stomach.

"You're such a cheeseball."

"You love it, just admit it."

Kurt sighed happily. "Yeah, I guess I do."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's hair, before he remembered they were still in the locker room. "Hey, uh... Kurt? As much as I enjoy post-sex cuddles, I think we should probably leave..."

"Just a few more minutes?" Kurt asked, pouting adorably, and how could Blaine say no to that?

"Fiiiiiine," he conceded, sighing dramatically. Kurt giggled.

"Love you, Blaine."

"I love you, too."


End file.
